Gakuto y el helado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Verano, jodido verano que derrite más que solo helado. Dirty Pair


Nada, que pot no es mio y que no hay trama realmente.

* * *

_**Gakuto y el helado**_

No era de noche, puesto que había luz todavía. ¡No eran ni siquiera las cinco de la tarde! Y el sol brillaba como si fuera medio día. Gakuto realmente no entendía cómo Yuushi podía estar durmiendo a esas horas del día. O sea sí, hacía calor y no lo podía negar (un calor de mil demonios, si a él le preguntaban), pero eso no era excusa! Bufó molesto, gruñendo insultos dirigidos hacia el prodigio de cabellera azul. Se suponía que para eso había hecho el ENOOOORME esfuerzo de levantarse ÉL y bajar ÉL a la cocina, para ser ÉL quien trajese algo de helado para refrescarse AMBOS. Pero no, apenas vuelve y se encuentra con que el maldito bastardo de su novio se ha dormido, ¡sin esperarle! Realmente, sin lugar a dudas, Yuushi tenía un talento para hacer exactamente lo que Gakuto no quería. Ya casi parecía que lo hacía adrede, puesto que nadie conocía tan bien a Gakuto como Yuushi. Ni él mismo… Otra cosa más que le molestaba, por cierto.

Gruñó, terminando de acomodarse en la cama de Yuushi, al lado del bello durmiente. Entre sus manos traía un pote extra-grande de helado de fresa, el cual no tardó en ser destapado y apuñalado con la cuchara de plata. La segunda cuchara, ahora innecesaria, yacía en el suelo, en el marco de la puerta. Se llevó la primera cucharada a la bocal saboreándola lentamente y disfrutando del frío que le congelaba el cerebro. "¿Qué cerebro?" diría Yuushi, pensó Gakuto, enfadándose solito. Se relamió, gustando de la sensación fresca que le invadía la boca. Se relamía, se relamía con placer no disimulado, a la vez que su mente de niño alborotado fluyó, envolviendo al chico que dormía a su lado. Mientras comía, vaciando lentamente el pote de un litro, observaba con un repentino interés a su novio. Eran pocas las veces en que este bajaba la guardia y se ofrecía tan abiertamente ante los ojos de Gakuto ni de nadie más.

Era una imagen demasiado tentadora. Gakuto la recorrió, primero apresuradamente, como si temiese que en cualquier momento despertase su novio, arruinándole el plan. Luego, se volvió y se detuvo en el rostro de este. Mierda, cómo alguien podía aparentar ser tan jodidamente perfecto. Y sí, su carota era tan, oh-tan-perfecta, que cada vez que la veía, le daban ganas de golpearla. (Lo que Gakuto nunca revelaría, era que este odio dirigido a la faz de su pareja se debía al hecho de que temía que por ser tan condenadamente perfecto, a Yuushi se le podría ocurrir que quiere algo "mejor". Y el hecho de ver era aparente perfección reflejada cada día en su siempre tan compuesto rostro realmente no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Mierda.) Le daban ganas de golpearla, sí, y de seguro lo habría hecho en ese momento, de no ser porque aquello despertaría a Yuushi. Demonios.

Pero sí, su rostro era perfecto. No es que por eso estuviese saliendo con él ni nada... Hablando de eso, por qué rayos se tuvo que enamorar de un sujeto tan arrogante, burlón, engreído y... ok, creo que empecé a describir al personaje equivocado... Pero igual, no había respuesta a aquella pregunta. Sabía únicamente que Atobe los mandó a jugar dobles y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba atado de manos y pies. Enamorarse era horrible, decidió al descubrir que odiaba ver a otra gente cerca de su compañero de dobles y lo propenso que era a los celos. Y lo mal que podía reaccionar al "¿pero qué mierda tienes para ponerte así?". Todo culpa de Yuushi, decía siempre Gakuto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él. Jodido, como lo prefiere calificar el pelirrojo. Jodido, porque al lado de Yuushi él solo era... ¿qué era él junto a un prodigio? Las injusticias le podían llegar tremendamente. No era justo que Yuushi siempre hiciese todo bien, no era justo que fuese Yuushi quien tuviese las mejores notas, no era justo que fuese Yuushi el que tiene más resistencia en la cancha, no era justo que Yuushi se llevase tan bien con todos, no era justo... No era justo que Gakuto siempre hiciese todo mal a ojos de los demás. ¿Acaso Yuushi también lo ve así? Nah, imposible, de lo contrario no estaría saliendo con él, ni sería el único que le dice lo mucho que lo quiere, por más que Gakuto siempre tuviese una réplica y una queja sobre la lengua. Yuushi, siempre, simplemente se reía y le repetía que lo amaba. Y Gakuto se sonrojaba mariconamente.

Yuushi nunca se sonrojaba, observó Gakuto al delinear con la mirada su perfil. Siempre está perfectamente compuesto y nunca una emoción sale a flote indebidamente. Gakuto en cambio, dejó de ser un libro abierto para convertirse en vitrina.

El dormido se removió en su lugar, suspirando entre sueños, y Gakuto se inclinó hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor. Sacó otra cucharada y se reacomodó. Cuando dormía parecía más amable de lo que realmente. Bueno, Yuushi en sí era una persona _amable_, pero habían en él dos tipos de amabilidad: la socarrona, y la verdadera. La socarrona era tan exasperante, y la amable... igual. No soportaba cuando se le daba por sonrisitas, palabras arrastradas y modales de principito. Prefería al Yuushi que se reía porque sí, no se preocupaba por si la palabra escogida era la adecuada, si su ropa estaba en orden y...

MIERDA. ¡Nononono! Demasiado tarde notó el helado que se le cayó de la cuchara, aterrizando tan perfectamente sobre la mejilla derecha de su novio, y demasiado tarde era para echarse atrás. Ca. Ra. Jo. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, aguardando. Un, dos, tres segundos pasaron, demasiados para estar él en una sola posición, pero nada pasó. No, sí, Yuushi se removió. Gakuto contuvo el aliento.

Nada. El prodigio continuó durmiendo. El acróbata suspiró aliviado, cuando notó como el helado en la mejilla de su novio comenzaba a correrse, derritiéndose. Mierda, hacía demasiado calor. Debía haber enloquecido completamente, o tal vez era la asfixiante atmósfera veraniega la que le trastornó y subió la libido. No sabía qué era, pero de pronto sintió nacer en él la urgencia de inclinarse hacia abajo y lamer el helado. Era como si hubiese apagado por completo el cerebro y actuase impulsado por sus propios deseos. Lamió lentamente, descendiendo por la mejilla del más grande, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba delineando sus labios, mordisqueando el inferior y tirando de él. Yuushi se removió nuevamente y Gakuto casi se muere de un paro cardíaco. Pero Yuushi siguió durmiendo, o al menos eso creyó Gakuto, quien suspiró aliviado sobre los labios del prodigio, rozándolos. Se dio cuenta que se había acomodado ya encima de este, con las manos apoyadas cada una a un lado de la cabeza del genio.

Se sentía bien de alguna manera ser por una vez el que tomaba la iniciativa y el que decidía, aunque el hecho de que solo lo fuese cuando Oshitari estaba dormido no era muy reconfortante... Volvió a besarlo, viendo si podía profundizar el contacto, introduciendo su lengua con una facilidad bastante sospechosa, y al sentir la calidez de la boca de Yuushi fue como tocar el cielo en un orgasmo... Ok, tal vez el pervertido sí era él después de todo, y no Yuushi. Pero se sentía taaan bien... Mierda. Le acarició la lengua con parsimonia, disfrutando de la húmeda cavidad, y se presionó un poco más contra él, sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo debajo de él. Pasó las manos por sus hombros mientras seguía besándolo sin obtener respuesta alguna, mas no le importó. Le volvió a besar la mejilla, cuando de pronto una mano lo cogió de la nuca y de seguro que hubiera soltado una exclamación de sorpresa de no ser porque la boca de su novio se lo impidió. Lo besó esta vez Yuushi, sosteniéndolo con firmeza burlona, y Gakuto se resignó a dejarse domar de nuevo. Yuushi invadió su boca, saboreándola y degustando con parsimonia, y cuando por fin se se paró del acróbata que permanecía sentado sobre él, este jadeaba.

-Idiota -farfulló el pelirrojo y Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-¿Yo por qué?

-¿¡Desde cuándo que estás despierto! ?

Una sonrisa gatuna adornó el rostro del prodigio y Gakuto juraría que lo recorrió un escalofrío.

-Desde que me mordiste, cerecita -ronroneó el de cabello azul y los colores se le subieron a Gakuto a la cara.

-¿¡Y no pudiste decir nada! ? -chilló rojo como un tomate, pero Yuushi se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el indiferente aunque finalmente sonriendo con picardía.

-Pues, desde mi punto de vista estabas disfrutando de mi falta de participación en el asunto...

Y Gakuto le estampó una almohada en la cara. Suerte que Yuushi ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de desenlaces.


End file.
